


Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Jeeves and Wooster [1]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, ace!bertie, also, so stick around for more fluff soon, technically not my first fic for this wonderful fandom but i wanted to post something already, this is going to be a series of independent fics with ace!bertie and sometimes ace!jeeves too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: The sunshine trickled down on my face and all was well with the world.





	Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> What ho, what ho, what ho, everyone! *waves enthusiastically*
> 
> So, I fell in love with Wodehouse's Jeeves and Wooster books and short stories a few months ago (and soon after, also with the BBC series) and did some fan art art first but now also some fics. Some are already edited, so I hope you'll be able to read them here soon, some still need some work. (Also headcanons! Plot bunnies! AU ideas! If anyone's interested in those, I might perhaps post them on my fic blog, patsdrabbles ^^ Just let me know if you're interested in those ^^)
> 
> But I'm getting ahead of myself. This is the start of a sort of series of independent fics that can be, however, placed in the same universe. In said universe, Bertie is ace (there's going to be an important conversation! Technically, the first JnW fic I ever wrote and am looking forward to post soon ^^). That's about the main constant, so. Expect a lot of fluff!
> 
> Thank you for reading so far and I hope you'll enjoy this first fic! <3333

The sunshine trickled down on my face and all was well with the world.

I propped up on my elbow after a while, regarding the man lying opposite of me with the same fondness he was regarding self with. I smiled. "Say, Jeeves- what is it that makes you happy?" If I could see to it, I would give him everything in my power just to see to him be constantly happy.  
  
Jeeves rolled to the side then, facing me, and cupped the side of my face with a warm hand. I leaned into the touch and the gentle caress of his thumb and saw a small smile form on his face as a result.  
  
"You. You already make me the happiest I've ever been, Bertram. Even before we talked about our mutual romantic feelings, in fact. I don't think I've ever been quite as satisfied with life and the turns it takes as I have been since I first met you."  
  
I closed my eyes, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks. The feeling was quite mutual.  
  
"The feeling is quite mutual, Reggie," I admitted and when I looked up I saw Jeeves's smile more than doubling in size.  
  
I realized that my initial question was rather superfluous: Jeeves was already feeling as happy as can be, quite alike myself, and I knew he let his mask fall more often now, just for me to see this truth.  
  
I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you, old thing." He didn't say anything in return, but his slightly tightening hold on me and the feeling of his head coming to rest atop of mine was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
